


Love Me Baby!

by Scarlet_Claws



Series: Seaspells [1]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Frottage, Monster Girl, One Night Stand, PWP, Scissoring, Tribadism, Witch - Freeform, human on mermaid, mermaid, miku is adorable and I would die for her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 21:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18374402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Claws/pseuds/Scarlet_Claws
Summary: AU. Miku the mermaid has been trying to “reward” Luka the sea witch ever since the latter has rescued her during a storm. After a bad day, Luka gives in.





	Love Me Baby!

**Author's Note:**

> Obligatory disclaimer: I never wrote any femslash before this. However, I think that Miku and Luka would look so good together, so I had to try.

 

Curse Meiko.

The woman seriously couldn’t take a chill pill. That was all Luka wanted: to be left alone now that she was over her, but she would be damn if her ex actually knew the meaning of the word moving on. _She_ had been the one cheating on her, yet she couldn’t stand the very idea that Luka could live without her. Not a week would go back before a new rumor would make its apparition, and all of them were easily traceable to the brunette.

Luka had just gone out for coffee with her friend Gakupo when she was served the last one. Apparently, Luka was into animals. Dolphins, to be exact. That’s why, as a witch, she had taken up the sea as her domain: so that she could get cetacean dick when she wanted. This one went along with the lies about her being bi (she wasn’t) or even straight but pretending to be a lesbian for the attention. And, of course, people believed Meiko because people loved gossip and didn’t think for themselves.

She knew that she shouldn’t care about the absurd rumors, but she couldn’t help but be pissed. It annoyed her even more than angering her was probably exactly what Meiko had been going for.

On top of the news, her work day had been awful. Her latest contractor, that had appeared as a genuinely nice guy, for once, had turned out to be greedy and had wanted her to cast a spell for him to catch enough fish to empty the local area. She had told him to find another sea witch for that and quitted on the spot. She hated when someone simply did not understand how money didn’t come before the wildlife. She was okay with giving a little boost to catches, but certainly didn’t agree with breaking the ecosystem: that wasn’t was her powers were for, period.

“What a shit day,” she sighed as she walked on the small rocky beach in front of her home.

At least she had the house of her dreams and wasn’t in such a bad situation herself. She was lucky that she had been born gifted for magic and lucky that she had a reputation that was solid enough that she could live comfortably from it. Her house was sort of small, sitting on a pile of rocks on the edge of the sea. Most importantly, it had a little private beach – nothing amazing, a few leaps of the rocky expanse that lead into the water – and was protected from storms. And the view from the bedroom was amazing: the sea was her favorite thing to look at.

Luka sat on a rock as she tried to channel the energy of her environment and calm herself down. She closed her eyes to listen to the sound of the waves crashing on the stone around her. Back... and forth.

Something moved on the rocks, a few feet from her, prompting her to open her eyes again. Miku offered her largest grin as she curled her tail up and arched her back, posing for the sole purpose of being admired by the human. And winked.

Luka closed her eyes and let out a long, long sigh. And there she was, naively thinking that her day couldn’t possibly get worse.

Miku splashed her tail impatiently, wanting some attention. The mermaid was undeniably worthy of it, with her beautiful long hair tied up in twin-tails and her sparkly blue tail. She was a slim and petite thing, with small bare breasts and delicate arms, but the most breathtaking thing about her were her eyes, that shone like precious stones even in the dark depth of the water.

Luka had met her when she had sensed, during a storm, that someone outside was in need of help. Going out to see what it was about, thinking that a sailor was in need of assistance, she was shocked to find that the waves had thrown an actual mermaid on her beach. Not that the existence of the mythical creature came to any surprise to the witch, as her job sometimes asked of her to deal with them, but they seldom came this close to the coast.

Only listening to her kind heart, she had scooped up Miku and had headed back, putting her in her bathtub until the weather allowed her unexpected guest to get home safely. Luka had not interacted with the creature more than necessary, bringing her at most a single meal after having asked if she was hungry, and had shown her how to add more water in the bathtub.

Little did she know that Miku would grow infatuated with her anyway.

Ever since that night, that had occurred well over two months ago, Miku had come back at least one time a week, and her intentions couldn’t be clearer despite the language barrier. She had tried all sort of tricks, including singing, to get the human to come closer. Too bad that Luka was immune to her magic and smart enough to see through her obvious traps. Like, seriously? A lobster cage? Did the mermaid think that Luka was going to get trapped in one for his convenience?

Not that Miku was not attractive – of course, she was, she was a mermaid for crying out loud – but the witch didn’t know her. There was no way that she would accept sleeping with someone she couldn’t even talk to properly. That’s why she kept saying no, and that’s why Miku felt as if she needed to insist each time she dropped by.

“Luka,” called the sea creature, before talking to her in her beautiful but utterly incomprehensible native tongue.

The witch opened her eyes, looked at her and sighed. It would be amazing if she had a girlfriend as hot as Miku to rub in Meiko’s face, but her petty revenge wouldn’t be worth pursuing a relationship that would be all physical. Luka simply didn’t work like that.

She stood up. “I’m not in the mood, Miku,” she said. “Sorry.”

The mermaid, only understanding that the human was finally looking at her, rolled on her side, trying to appear charming and sexy, probably, but only managed to look like a needy puppy. Not that Luka disliked needy puppies.

“I’m going home to rest, now,” said the human as she inched closer to the path that led her back to her home.

“Teach me!” suddenly cried Miku.

Luka froze and slowly turned back to the sea creature. The latter gave her a sheepish grin. Had she just... spoken in English?

“Teach me two leg talk,” said Miku. “I learn! Love me.” She reached up, giving her a wide-eyed, hopeful stare.

Luka inhaled deeply and pinched the bridge of her nose, doing her best to calm the raging beat of her heart. The mermaid was willing to learn the human language. That didn’t mean that it was going to work out between them, that just meant that the other was more determined than expected, that was all. The witch looked at the creature, that still held herself with her arms wide open in her direction, waiting to be picked up.

“Love me,” repeated Miku. “Love me, love me baby!”

This time the witch had to laugh. There was no resisting how adorable was the little minx, not when she used such corny phrases. So, despite her dark mood, despite her terrible day, Luka let herself laugh, and letting go of the pressure felt incredibly good.

Oh, and why the heck did she keep denying herself? She needed a break from all the crazy in her life. What if giving in to Miku’s demands being a bad idea? It could be the best Luka had in her life, and she wouldn’t know if she tried. Impulsively, she walked to the sea creature and kneeled next to her, intending to pick her up indeed.

However, Miku was so excited that she threw herself on Luka. The witch fell on the grounds with an oof as the hyperventilating mermaid was climbing all over her, clinging to her neck and kissing her cheeks while rambling in her mother tongue. Luka groaned and stopped her by holding her head in place, catching the creature’s attention.

“Stop,” said the witch in her sternest voice.

Maybe the other didn’t know the word, but she certainly recognized the tone. She calmed down almost immediately but didn’t stop smiling, looking at the witch expectantly to see what she would do next.

Luka pried her grabby hands off her and got back on her knees to pick up the mermaid, trying it one more time. The creature didn’t give her any more trouble than swinging her arms around her neck and pressing herself up against the woman’s bust, singing a happy little tune as she swung her tail to the rhythm. It was rather cute, thought the human, cute enough that it made up for her practically tackling her before.

Miku was small and light as a feather, and Luka, that thankfully had been going to the gym weekly for a couple of years, could lift her easily. Walking up the path to the house was an easy task for her, and thankfully they were isolated enough that no one happened to walk by to see them. Luka certainly liked the privacy that came with living in the middle of nowhere.

The mermaid stopped her singing to start rambling in her native tongue as they approached the front door, and the witch recognized the word for storm. Miku was probably talking about the last time she had let her in. That made the human wonder if she could learn the mermaid’s language, something that had never occurred to her. That certainly would be a plus for her professional career.

Opening the door to her home wasn’t easy when one carried a delighted and rambling sea creature, but Luka managed eventually and got inside her kitchen. Sitting Miku on the table, she went to close the door behind her and lock it for the night. She doubted that she would have to leave again until tomorrow morning.

As she turned back, she took a moment to admire Miku in the light of the late afternoon, that entered through the bay windows. The witch’s gaze went over the shimmering scales, up to the tight slit in witch her secret folds hid, and then higher, to the small, dusty rosebuds of her breast. Miku felt how the mood changed from one moment to the other and let out a small, stuttering breath as her beautiful blue eyes became darker.

She was so beautiful, though Luka. No matter how annoying her hounding might have been, the witch had definitely noticed the way her slim body twisted and curled when she tried to impress her, the arch of her back, the smoothness of her skin and her delicate little hands with their tiny round nails. There was no denying that she was the Luka’s type, and the latter had dearly missed touching a body like hers after the years she had waisted with curvy Meiko.

Luka approached the sea creature again and wrapped her arms around her waist, but it was Miku that kissed her on the lips. It was soft, meek almost as if the mermaid was suddenly feeling shy. Luka couldn’t help but think that this was adorable as she pushed her hands under her rear end and lifted her again.

Being carried stopped the kiss as Miku pulled back. “Love me?” she asked.

“Yes,” replied Luka. “In the bedroom.”

“Love me baby!”

“Yes, I will.”

“Yes?” repeated the mermaid.

“Yes.”

“Yes!”

Miku, obviously overjoyed, groped one of Luka’s breasts, her small hand unable to hold everything but squeezing enthusiastically. She ooh-ed in appreciation, unaware of the blush that crept on her human’s features as she could feel her own nipple swell into a point from the friction. Well, it did feel nice to feel that her body was appreciated.

She was glad that the bedroom door had been left open when she had left it this morning because maneuvering to open it would have been complicated. She had also left her room in a mess and her bed undone, which she suddenly realized might be a little embarrassing. It wasn’t as if she had been expecting some visitors, but at the same time, it was too late to go back. She didn’t think that Miku, that obviously had never been in a room, would mind anyway.

Luka seated her on the bed and reached to pull her shirt over her head sexily, but when she regained her vision, she found that Miku had buried herself under the blanket and was now giggling madly, having the time of her life. The witch paused, puzzled, before chuckling herself. She supposed that everything was very new and exciting to the mermaid, including the furniture. The sexy striptease would have to be for another time.

Luka glanced into the full-body mirror next to her cabinet. Miku might be a beautiful mermaid, but she was a quite striking human if she might say so herself. Her long pink hair fell freely over her smooth, milky shoulders, and there was her voluptuous figure, that caught quite a lot of attention – both good and bad. She looked around her mid-twenties, younger than her real age, and hopefully, with the help of her powers, she would look like that for many years to come.

She got rid of the rest of her clothes, before moving to the bed. Miku was still buried under the blankets but she did but emerged when she felt the mattress dip. Her eyes widened as she saw the entirely naked woman and a grin broke out on her face.

“Ohohoh...” giggled Miku as she clapped her hands enthusiastically.

Luka smiled down at her, wanting to take her time to appreciate the reaction she was causing, but she was pulled down in a searing kiss. Arms locked around her neck to keep her in place as Miku nipped at her lips. The human opened her mouth and it quickly became a battle of tongues, which made the witch’s toes curl: Miku was good at this, good enough to make heat shoot down her body.

The mermaid, despite still having some blankets wrapped around her, managed to push Luka to the side, but if she managed anything it was because the human complied. Miku broke the kiss, rose over the witch and directed her attention to Luka's breasts, gripping one as she licked her way to the tip of the other. She produced small, happy sounds as she did so.

The witch replied to the attention with a low, controlled moan, slightly alarmed that she could already feel liquid heat gather between her legs. Her lover’s fingers were devilish when they pinched and pulled at her nipple with just enough pressure to make her breath stutter, while that mouth was starting to suck on the other one. This mermaid had no business being so good at this. Luka looked down and saw that Miku was looking back with a smug look: not only was she good, but she damn well knew it. This only excited her more.

The sea creature left the breasts shortly after, wanting some of her own fun. She wiggled out of the covers, rising over her human so that she could settle her hips between her legs. Luka’s eye was caught by something pink at the other’s crotch: her usually tightly sealed scales had parted, opening like a flower, and revealing the engorged lips of her sex. The sight lasted only a second, and then it was pressed against Luka’s own, making her gasp.

Miku, however, took a moment to appreciate Luka’s solid thighs, groping them much like she had done earlier with her breast as she chipped happily – her native tongue did sound a little like the one of a bird. Yet all Luka could think about was that she was screwed: the mermaid fit between her legs like a hand in its glove, as if she belonged there. Something told her this was going to become a regular occurrence. 

Unable to hold on when Miku was pressing so tightly against her sex, Luka gave in and lifted her hips, creating the smallest amount of the most delicious friction. Miku let out a small, surprised cry, before laughing and moving with her.

“Love me baby,” she muttered in a smug tone. “Sexy sexy baby.”

Luka would have answered something if this moment wasn’t the one her clip rubbed over the smooth but hard scales of the mermaid’s tail: the friction made her arch her back and give out a loud moan. Miku picked on it and aimed for that spot, while her own clit nestled snuggly in the softest part of Luka’s flower. She rode the other like an expert. Her hips moved in the same way they would if she was swimming and were only getting faster. She was strong for someone so small. 

The witch reached up for the twin peaks that were Miku’s nipples and massaged them with her thumbs, eliciting delighted cries from the mermaid. The latter closed her eyes and tilted her head, biting her lip as her movements lost some of that previous precision. Luka grinned as she made the other lose control, even if remaining focused was starting to get hard when her clit being stimulated mercilessly. The heat that pooled between Luka’s hips only got hotter and hotter. Luka spread them wider, closing her eyes as well, inviting the other to go all out if she could. She felt the mermaid lowering herself on her, laying her head over her breasts, yet more and more relentless with her hips, the strength of years of swimming making itself felt. Their voiced joined, and so did their hands, although Luka only noticed that as a distant thing, too focused on the pleasure she could almost taste.

She felt the rush taking hold, stronger with each thrust, gripping her and growing, until she couldn’t avoid it anymore. She cried out and arched her back, making Muki bounce on her – not that the latter cared because from the sound of it she was also coming. Yet they didn’t stop moving against one another, they milked their orgasm until the very last drop of it, until they were both panting, whimpering messes holding on one another through the last wave of pleasure.

The aftermath was oddly quiet to Luka. She had to say, that mermaid was quite the noisy one. They were holding hands and the witch had no idea how that came to be. Not that she minded. She yawned.

The human knew that Miku was regaining her senses when she reached up and gently squeezed one of her boobs, playing with it. That made the witch roll her eyes but smile: she was starting to guess that the little sea lady was a breast type. She herself was more into hands or hair. She was lucky that Miku was quite well garnished in that regard, so she wasn’t complaining.

“Love me baby,” muttered the mermaid.

“Again? Right now?” Asked Luka, wanting to sound annoyed but coming across as amused instead.

“Love me...” Miku pulled herself from between the human’s thighs and nestled close to her, uncaring that they were entirely uncovered as she seemed to prepare herself for sleep.

“Oh.” The witch understood that maybe she didn’t mean those words in a purely sexual sense, yet she wasn’t sure if she was asking for comfort or for the actual romantic feelings. The first one Luka was definitely down for – she loved hugging – but she wasn’t sure about the second one.

She looked down at the small face of a dozing off Miku and changed her mind. She was adorable given shape when she looked like that. Luka could see herself falling in love.

She was starting to get cold. She reached for the blanket to try and cover them both. The mermaid whined and hung on her, not willing to relinquish her spot against Luka. She quickly changed her tune when she was covered again: her eyes shot open and she giggled, snuggling herself in the soft covers until the only thing poking out of it was her bright blue gaze.

She was too cute not to snap a picture. Luka vaguely wondered where was her phone before remembering that she had left it in her bag, and used her powers to call it over. Her grandma would have frowned upon this pointless use of magic, but her grandma wasn’t here. Luka snatched the phone in mid-air and opened it.

Miku was obviously curious about what was happening but didn’t budge or try to grab it and just looked at it. The picture came out perfect. This was the sort of memory Luka wanted to keep of the encounter if any.

Of course, the sea creature didn’t stay still much longer. Rising out of the blanket as she rambled, she crawled closer so that she could look at the screen too, cheek against cheek with the witch. Luka put the camera in selfie mode, eliciting a delighted cry from the mermaid as she reached out to poke the screen and said both their names.

“Yeah, that’s us,” replied Luka. “Want to smile for the picture?” She posed to show the example.

Miku chipped on before imitating Luka, offering her largest smile. Damn, they looked so good together, it was a crime. A devilish idea formed in the mind of the witch.

Miku watched on quietly as she cropped the picture to get rid of the mermaid’s exposed nipples, changed the settings of the light and exposure. She posted the snap to her story on some social media, with the caption “Found myself a little dolphin.” Take that Meiko, you salty bitch. She might be blocked, but there was no way she wouldn’t hear about that, and she will be furious when she will.

Her petty revenge extracted, she put the phone away and held Miku close. She smelled sweet and salty, like salted caramel. He could get used to that.

She definitely could.


End file.
